WELCOME BACK SASUKE
by saskesakura
Summary: Sasuke has come back from a training trip and has a party thrown for him. He is suprised by how much a certain cherry blossom has grown. One thing leads to another and he gets addicted to some Sakura.


Welcome Back Sasuke

Sasuke had come back to Konoha and was excited to see his friends. Everyone was now 19. When he opened the door of his house and was surprised to see everyone screaming,

WELCOME BACK! He was stunned, but smoothly covered it up by walking wistfully. Naruto came up to him.

Naruto: What's up Sasuke! Man, I haven't seen you in so long.

They shake hands and hug.

Sasuke: Same to you, same to you.

Naruto, Sasuke, Shikomaru, Shino, Neji, and Kiba all stand in the back watching everyone else dance.

Naruto: Man, have you seen the girls, they've become so hot.

Neji: Yup, especially; Ino, Tenten, and Sakura.

Naruto: don't forget about Hinata.

Neji: She's my cousin I don't think of her like that.

Hinata walks by. She smiles at Naruto.

Naruto: But, I do.

He walks after her.

Kiba: But, the hottest one is….Sakura.

Everyone agrees but, Sasuke (whom hasn't seen her yet).

Ino walks up to Shikomaru.

Ino: You wanna dance?

Shikomaru: Sure, let's go.

Tenten walks over to Neji.

Tenten: Neji you wanna dance?

Neji: Sure.

Kiba walks into the crowd to ask a random girl. Shino stands there with Sasuke.

Sakura comes out of the crowd and walks toward Sasuke.

_**Oh my god. The guys were right Sakura is hot. **_

Sakura: Hi, Shino hi, Sasuke. Umm…Shino that girl over there wants to talk to you.

Shino looks the girl over and goes to her.

Sakura: Well, how are you?

Sakura was wearing a sexy red halter-top, with a jean mini-skirt. Her breasts filled it out completely. Her hair grew long all the way down to the end of her ass. It framed her face perfectly, as she wore silver hoop earrings, and her emerald green eyes shined brightly, but seductively.

Sasuke was overwhelmed.

_**Shit why did her boobs have to be so big and beautiful. She is so pretty and alluring.**_

Sasuke: I'm doing fine; just a little surprised is all.

He managed to stay cool as he looked at her and ran his eyes _all_ over her.

She chuckled and Sasuke couldn't help but to see her breasts moving up and down.

Sakura: I know, you hate parties. I hope you at least try to have fun though.

She walks away and goes to the rest of the girls.

Sasuke look at her ass.

_**Damn and she has the perfect ass. Her abs look so shiny, I just want to touch them.**_

Kiba and Shikomaru return to Sasuke. They notice he looks a little tense.

Kiba: Have you seen, Sakura yet?

He is quiet. He is still watching Sakura.

Shikomaru: Hello…Sasuke, have you seen her?

He still wasn't paying attention, but answered never taking his eyes off of Sakura.

Sasuke: Y-Yeah, I've seen her.

The guys look at each other and shrug.

Later on, he catches Sakura sucking on a cherry Popsicle. With every other lick or suck she moans at how good it tastes. The girls laugh at her.

Sakura: Oh God, this Popsicle tastes so good. I love cherry flavor.

Every time the juices fell on her hand, she sucked them off with pleasure.

_**She likes Cherry flavor does she? I wonder how much she likes vanilla. **_

_**Oh God, I'd love for her to suck on my dick.**_

Through the whole party Sasuke kept his eyes locked on Sakura.

Sasuke walks behind Sakura when she stood alone.

He whispers in her ear.

Sasuke: Stay behind and help me clean up.

She nods and smiles.

The party ends and everyone leaves except for Sakura. She perfectly cleans up everything and hums. Sasuke stands against the wall and watches her closely.

**_God just look at her, she's so fucking sexy. I just want to stuff my dick in her mouth, and fuck her so bad._**

He gets a drink of water and takes out a bowl of strawberries and puts them in his room. Sakura goes outside for a few. Sasuke follows her. Sakura overlooks the view of Sasuke's pool. It gleams in the darkness.

Sasuke: Sakura, why did you like me all those years?

Sakura doesn't answer.

He turns her around to face him.

Sasuke: Why?

Sakura: I don't know I just felt for you. Even when you pushed me away, but I'm over you now. You don't have to worry about me annoying you anymore. Besides we're just friends so why does it matter.

**_If we're just friends then why do I want to fuck you so bad?_**

She stared back at the pool, sucking on a lollipop, with a serious face.

Sasuke stared at her, and then stared at the pool.

_**Wow, I'm surprised she doesn't like me anymore, It kind of hurts.**_

Sakura: I should get going; my cat is probably missing me so….

She turns to leave. Sasuke grabs her by her wrist. He then roughly kisses her. She kisses him back and moans. He takes her by her wrists and leads her to his room. He unbuttons his shirt and roughly pushes her against the wall. He picks her legs up and sucks her neck. She bites her bottom lip. He puts her legs down and presses up against her. He puts his hand down her underwear and rubs it with his finger. Sakura bites her lip harder and he kisses her. He then pushes 2 fingers at once into her. She lets a shriek of pain. He takes out his fingers and licks the cum off his fingers. She gets down on her knees and unbuckles his belt and unzips his zipper. She takes his already hard dick and puts her mouth on it. She sucks on it slow and Sasuke groans. She picks up speed and sucks it harder and harder. He lets out an even bigger groan. She licks the tip of his dick with her tongue. She moans as he groans. He comes on her and she licks it off her lips. She sweetly laughs.

Sakura: It tastes like vanilla. Umm…I love it.

Sasuke smiles down at her

_**I knew she would.**_

Sasuke lays her on the bed and climbs on top of her. She lays there sucking on her finger. He gets even hornier. He grabs the condom on the dresser and puts it on. He takes her shirt off and rips down her skirt and underwear. He unbuckles her bra and rubs her big, beloved breasts, causing her to moan. He licks her face and kisses her, sucking on her lips.

Sasuke: Your lips taste like bubblegum.

She giggles and kisses him quickly.

He then puts dick in her slowly, he pushes down her barrier and she moans slightly. He pushes and pulls and goes hard and fast.

Sakura: Oh, Sasuke! It feels so good.

He grunts and she moans. He begins to go firmer and her face turns a light red. Her walls get tighter and he likes it like that.

Sasuke: Fuck, your walls are so tight. God this feels good.

Sakura: Sasuke, Sasuke.

Sasuke: Yea say my name, say my name!

He goes harder and harder. She pulls him closer to her and scratches his back when he hits her spot. She scratches his back so deep and he begins to bleed. He lets out a shriek of pain. She reaches his climax and comes. He reaches his soon and comes as well. He takes off the condom and throws it in the garbage.

He walks out the room and goes in the kitchen to get a glass of water. When he returns to the room, he sees Sakura sound asleep. He pulls the covers over her and goes to bed himself.

When he wakes up he is surprised to see Sakura in his bed.

_**Aw… shit I slept with her didn't I? Good thing she doesn't like me or she would want to go out.**_

Sakura wakes up. She looks around and sees Sasuke with only his boxers on and her naked, she panics.

Sakura: Sasuke, what happened?

Sasuke: I fucked you…but it was a mistake. I'm sorry.

_**Great now it's a mistake. Goddamn I hate him.**_

Sakura: I know, it was, bye.

She gets dressed and leaves.

She waits until she goes home and cries in the shower.

_**Great…he probably thinks I'm a slut now. He doesn't love me and I don't love him, yet I loved every minute of it. Why!?**_

Sasuke takes a shower and gets dressed he goes on the porch and stands where they first kissed.

**_I don't love her and she told me that she doesn't love me, so why did I want her so bad. I had such an urge, but she was so sexy. No, I should have kept my hands off her. But, by the time we reached my room she practically begged me to, anyway. _**

He then remembers he has to meet everyone for dinner at a restaurant.

He leaves at six o'clock and arrives to see: Tenten, Ino, Shikomaru, Naruto, Shino, Neji, Hinata, and Sakura. He looks at Sakura who looks incredibly sexy. She was wearing a pink halter-top with jean, tight shorts. Her hair was up in a ponytail and still had enough hair to rest on her shoulders. She had on gold hoop earrings and her breasts looked so rosy and full. She was laughing when she looked up to see Sasuke.

Sakura: Hey, Sasuke.

Sasuke: Hi.

_**Oh god why did she have to look so sexy. I want just want to fuck her so bad right now.**_

As they waited for their table everyone was talking and laughing except for him. He kept his eyes fixed on Sakura.

_**If I don't get to even touch her, I think I'll slam her down on one of these tables and fuck her brains out.**_

As he watches her mouth move, he thinks of when she sucked his dick and how innocent her green eyes looked when she looked up at him.

They were soon seated and he chose to sit next to her. Sakura and Ino were telling a joke. Sasuke caught Sakura laughing.

_**I better think of something quick, my urges can't wait.**_

As soon as Sakura stopped talking he slowly placed his hand in her underwear.

He gives her a weak smile. He begins to arouse her slowly. She looks at him. He looks back as if nothing were going on, she gets the message. He then puts 3 fingers at once inside her. She lets out a soft moan.

Ino: Sakura are you ok, you look tense?

Sakura: I'm fine my stomach is just hungry.

He circles in her spot on purpose. She bites her lip and slams her hand down on the tables. Everyone turns to look at her.

Sakura: Cramps.

Sasuke stops and wipes his hand off with a napkin. She looks relieved but concerned.

**_This morning he told me when we had sex it was a mistake. Now he can't keep his hands off of me. What is with him?_**

She turns to look at him and then looks down to see, she cummed her underwear badly. He then whispers in her ear and places his hand on her breasts and gently squeezes it.

Sasuke: Me at my house at nine o'clock. We need to go over some things.

He got up and said goodbye to everyone and left the diner. He went to the store to buy some sake and put it inside his house. He went for a walk.

**_Do I love Sakura? I don't think so, but I would kill the man that touched her. She is so innocent but seductive. I am not going to sleep with her I'm just going to talk to her._**

Back at the restaurant Sakura was lost.

_**I wonder what he has planned. I hope it isn't sex.**_

Sakura: Sorry, you guys, but I'm not feeling well.

Ino: Okay you _should_ get some rest, you looked stressed.

Sakura gets up and leaves the restaurant.

She goes for a walk, since she has some time to burn before she goes to Sasuke. She hugs herself and walks slow.

_**I'm so confused now. When he was gone I finally got over him, but after we—I slowly feel like I'm going back to him. Why did he have to confuse me now…and then he called our love a mistake. Why, why…**_

She was pulled out her thought by someone. Sasuke had grabbed her by her wrist and smirked at her as he held her. She looked at him sternly.

Sasuke: what did I do?

Sakura: you already know.

She tried to pull away from him, in return he slightly tighten his grip. He chuckled.

Sasuke: We are you going and seriously what did I do?

Sakura tried harder to pull away and he got serious. He grabbed her by the elbows roughly and forced her to face him. He shook her gently and gave her the Sharingan glare.

Sasuke: What's wrong with you Sakura, what did I do?

Frightened by the way he was man handling her, her eyes weld up with tears.

Sakura: first, you practically beg me to have sex with you, and then the next morning you tell me it was a mistake, and then at the restaurant you can't keep your hands off me. And then you ask me what's wrong with _me_?!

She tries to pull away again. He holds her in place. He looks at her and then at the ground.

Sasuke: look…I don't know. I was ashamed that it actually got to the part of you giving me head. It's like your so pure and I looked I was taking advantage of you. If I ever see a guy touching you—like I did, I would kill him. I can never imagine another guy touching you—I would kill them.

Sakura: you—you really mean that?

Sasuke: yea—I do.

Sakura: so why did you sleep with me if you were thinking it was a _mistake?_

Sasuke looked her in the eyes.

Sasuke: I don't know it's like you were so…fucking sexy and I couldn't help myself.

Sakura: so you just used me to relive your sexual fantasies?

Sasuke: I don't know…but it's the first time I slept with someone and felt good and happy. You were so sweet, innocent, and sexy the whole time. Even if I wanted to…I wouldn't be able to stop.

He touched her face and leaned in to kiss her. She looked confused at first and he began to kiss her roughly. She accepted his kiss, he moaned as he ran her into a nearby tree. He busted her shirt open and rubbed his hands all over her. He stroked her face gently and unbuckled his pants.

Sakura: wait, we shouldn't…at least not here.

She whispered in his ear.

Sasuke: don't worry Sakura, I have a condom.

He kissed her passionately as he pulled down her panties. It began to rain. They both got soaking wet but, didn't care. Her hair began to let off a beautiful fragrance of cherry blossoms as its length increased and her emerald eyes sparkled in the night. He sniffed her hair as she moaned from the pleasure of his dick.

Sasuke: You smell like cherry blossoms.

She managed to giggle through the moans. They soon found themselves on the wet, muddy ground making passionate love. They soon got up and realized where they just did. As Sasuke buckled back his pants he chuckled.

Sakura was buttoning her shirt.

Sakura: what's so funny?

Sasuke: oh it's nothing, but it's just I've been puzzled. Who taught you how to suck dick like that. You have a very experienced mouth.

Sakura was quiet. He knelt down next to her and grabbed her wrist and stared at her.

Sasuke: who was it, Sakura? Who was it?

Sakura: it was…it was my ex-boyfriend, Marko. He told me to be calm and just relax. And the next day he broke up with me. He said "all I wanted to do was stuff my dick down your throat and break your virgin tonsils. You made me $100

today." It's like whenever I go out with a guy they just want to either stick their dick down my throat or fuck me. She got quiet again and put her head down.

Sasuke: I wondered why I didn't strike a barrier.

Sakura remained quiet.

Sasuke: So you gave it up and got token advantage of, huh?

She shook her head in shame and began to cry.

Sasuke: but, I'm not going to do that to you I promise.

He took her face in the palm of his hands and kissed her lips gently.

He whispered.

Sasuke: you belong to me, your mine. I belong to you and I'm yours. Okay?

She nodded playing with his fingers as he wiped away her tears. They walked back to their homes. Sakura went and took a shower. She stayed in her robe and cuddled with her cat on her bed.

_**I can't believe Sasuke said all those things to me. He made me feel so loved. I'm his and he's mine…I'm his and he's mine…**_

The thoughts put her to sleep.

While Sasuke was taking a shower he thought of her. How her face looked perfect when she smiled. Every little detail about her was precious.


End file.
